


Whispering Pools

by SilverHoneysuckles



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Lamia Emil, M/M, cross species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHoneysuckles/pseuds/SilverHoneysuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't uncommon for the rich to go out and buy monsters, to keep as pets, as well as servants for the more intelligent species, some going so far as to take up breeding hybrid monsters with each other, sell to the highest bidder. Richter never wanted anything to do with Monsters again, not after having Aster stolen from him by a monster itself. Marta however, had other ideas, one involving a lost, confused Lamia. Namely, Emil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Racer Lamia - Prologue

                                            He was perfect, gorgeous one could even say. A plus, he looked so lost here, in this house that would sell him off to who knows who, a man who may set him to fight tooth and claw. Something the young Lamia certainly had no idea on how to do quite yet, on the cusp of maturity, Marta could appreciate his unearthly beauty. As would Richter she was certain.

                                                    A smile curls her lips up, and she tugs aside a worker, murmurs in low tones, she is to have him, and no one else will. A sputtered response, there's already a buyer, and Marta growls, her single fang glinting in the dim lighting of the display area. The man startles, and quickly flees, with a shaky promise that he would give her the beast if she so desperately wanted him. The Lamia looks at her through the glass, venomous green eyes watching her, fear lay in the pools of emerald green, and Marta smiles at him. Richter would possibly not be happy at first, but, he looks so much like _him_ -

                                                                                                                                      Though this creature was not Aster, and, perhaps would even be good for her half Elven co-worker. He was turning twenty two in a few days regardless, and she had already set up an enclosure for the beast. Though there would be minor adjustments now that she knew what creature she was gifting her co-worker. _'A blue racer Lamia. Martel, if I didn't have Ratatosk as a breeder already, I'd take this one up myself._ ' Those ocean blue scales gleamed, sparkling like the sun on the surface of the sea on his underbelly, a deeper blue reaching around the back of his tail, nearly black in color. Other scales marked his arms, and even mirrored his cheeks like freckles.

                                                                                             Maybe in a few years, Richter would let Marta breed him with the older Lamia she had acquired only a couple of years prior. If Ratatosk didn't try and shred him first that was, nasty beast never did like other Lamias, and had only grudgingly began to like her, in some strange, passive aggressive way. It was almost cute. Shaking her head, Marta watched as the Blue Racer turned towards the opening door, bright eyes wide, dripping tears, it almost evoked guilt. But this was better than the alternative. 

                                  "The Beast keeps calling himself Emil. But he never says anything more, and may prove worthless as a breeder, Ms. Lualdi." 

            Marta turns her gaze onto the handler, his words matching up with how he stabbed the syringe into the Blue Racer's scales, putting the Lamia under in seconds. A soft scowl mars her features, a huff at her lips. "It doesn't matter. What I want with Emil has nothing to do with you, your other buyer will simply make due with another." After all, Blue Racer Lamias were not exactly sought after, despite their rarity. It was their lack of venom that made them undesirable, but to someone like Marta, like Richter, Emil was more than a fine prize. 

                                                                                                    "I want to take him home with me today."                                                                                                                                                                  

                                                                        Ratatosk would just have to deal with Emil's presence for a couple of days, after all, the Blue Racer Lamia wasn't there to stay for good, and thus, there was a compromise. After all, the red splattered, white Lamia had already agreed to be civil, to let Marta bring home a creature that Richter wouldn't outright kill, if she could find one that was. Maybe he hadn't thought she would succeed, she hadn't either if Marta were to be completely honest with herself.

                                                                                           But, there was something about this one, this one that Marta just _knew_ , Richter wouldn't want to kill at first sight.  


	2. A Candle to Guide

                                                            He had awoken some hour ago, nearly overwhelmed with the scent of claimed territory and human, though there was nothing there of which to have left the scent behind. Regardless of it being fresh, and in turn, Emil attempted fleeing through the enclosure, he was being watch that much was obvious, there were cameras still. But there was really no where he could have ever fled to, even if he had known that, he still would have attempted escaped. 

                                                                         But Emil had not anticipated being dragged from his resting place before he could even move, long tail suddenly wrapped tight by another, larger, stronger one. A choked scream never made it past his lips, pinned beneath a much larger body and glaring, crimson streaked eyes. The younger sharply covered his face, whimpering in the back of his throat underneath the other Lamia's pin pointing glare. _'What did I do to end up like this?'_ Emil hadn't seen another of his kind in a long time, and it frightened him, just how much smaller he really was in comparison. No venom, and small, with only his teeth and claws to aid him.

_"You really are just a weak wimp, aren't you?"_

The voice was right by his ear, low, and husky with mockery, perhaps concealed rage. Or maybe Emil was imagining the latter. But this Lamia was definitely mocking him. He wasn't weak, and he wasn't a wimp either. Though, such words never did make it out of his mouth, not when he was still being pinned down. Clawed fingers curled around Emil's arms, and the younger writhed momentarily, terror in his blood. " _Calm down already_!" So he did. He shut up and stopped moving, bright eyes exposed between his arms. _"Good. You can at least do that. It's Emil isn't it? You'll refer to me as Ratatosk, and seeing as how I'm stronger than you, and older, you'll be calling me by my Lord until you leave._ "  

                                                                                                                                 My Lord? Just who did this Ratatacks think he was? He was bigger, but Lamias didn't call each other by such stupid titles...  Apparently, Emil's thoughts had shown in his face, as Ratatosk pried his arms away, looking down at him thoughtfully, before baring his fangs in a maddened grin. "How about you speak your mind, wimp. You'll need to where you're going." 

                                                             That was what really got his attention, Emil snapped his head up, looking into those bright, ruby irises. "Wha-What do you mean? I'm not staying here? Where else would I even be going?" If possible, Ratatosk's grin got even wider, laughter rumbling from the depths of his chest, Emil felt it all the way t the tip of his tail.

                                                                                      "If you were staying here, Marta would be attempting to breed us both."  A short glance over his body, down to his tail, and Ratatosk has crossed his arms, head tilting on it's side. "Though it's **unlikely** I would be so objective this time." The words sent a flush of warmth through his face, the skin burning under the scales, and Emil couldn't help but squeak in turn. ' _Breed them? Breed me, with this Lamia? Goddess, would I even survive_?' 

                                                                                             "I really should, just to spite her. But you won't be having your season soon enough to do that much, a show of just how young you really are. Consider yourself lucky that a breeder hadn't gotten to you first, they would breed you through your first breeding season and end up killing you out of ignorance." Was Ratatosk actually being kind to him now? Emil couldn't find any sure way to tell, even as the white scaled creature leaned back, putting pressure down on both of them with his actions. Now that he had the chance, Ratatosk really wasn't so intimidating to look at, not really. His colors were strange, or rather, the lack of, splattered with red. 

                                       But he was _heavy_ , and Emil whimpered lowly in the back of his throat, nudging at the bigger Lamia with his hands, a weak gesture for him to get off of his tail like that. Instead, he was awarded flashing eyes, and Ratatosk tightening his tail around him, moving his lips towards his ear. "I wouldn't move much if I were you. I haven't eaten yet, and as you are, whether I like you or not, you look absolutely _delectable._ " 

                                                                            Emil froze then, locking eyes once more with Ratatosk, only to find that the other male was laughing at him. He hadn't been serious? No, how could Emil had ever thought he was, a slight smile tugs at his lips. "I, don't think you are. You're too big for that." He hadn't meant it to be a compliment, but it had come out that way, a light pink dusting across Ratatosk's face. It was quiet for a long while, and mortification set in under that glassy stare, as if contemplating something entirely new. Being big, large tailed, it was a great source of pride for any Lamia, so long as that weight never transferred over to their human half, and Emil had just given him a great gift.

                                                       White Lamias, they were often scorned and prized all at once. Such was why Raatosk attempted death on all who entered his enclosure, reeking of arrogance and disgust. As if Ratatosk himself was lucky to be chosen by their masters. But this one, this one who was going to be given away to a man who would likely kill him than raise him right, had come in out cold, and scented with fear and confusion. Never once had Emil judged him, even looked in awe and then to go on to compliment his very size! What else was this little one capable of?

                                                                                                        "Ratatosk! I've brought dinner! Is Emil up yet?" 

                                                                         Marta's voice cut through his thoughts, stomach chastising him, but Ratatosk didn't waver, tightening himself further around the younger Lamia. "Just wrap yourself around me. Your tail may go around my waist two or three times, but it won't slow me down." There was a certain softness to the older Lamia's voice, that had Emil obeying his words, not quite a command. But Emil had been right, Ratatosk was large, to his tail and three times bigger than a human. He was a fully matured example of their species. 

                                                                                               It was admiring, and to think Emil hadn't been killed yet either. Back in his nest, Emil had been considered the runt, and nearly had been turned to food by more than a fair share of Lamia. Including some of his other family members, though that was far from the case now, hands holding onto those broad shoulders loosely. 

                                                                         "Is, is that _Emil_?"


End file.
